


Walking After Midnight

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred went up to the top of the Astronomy Tower to cool off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Cruise Director (cruisedirector)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



Fred went up to the top of the Astronomy Tower to cool off. Really, that was the only reason. It was too hot for him to sleep in the Gryffindor dorm rooms, and since he knew a way to get from there to the tower easily, why not? No one else would be around, at two in the morning, so he could stand there naked if he wanted to.

He could even wank. Which he was doing. Not all that noisily; a lifetime of sharing a room with George, and another few years of sharing with three more boys, meant that he had learned to be fairly discreet about such things.

Nevertheless he was making just enough sound, what with the heavy breathing and the slick slap of lubed skin against his palm, that he didn't hear the completely unexpected arrival behind him.

It wasn't until the silky voice said, with infinite menace, "I think this warrants taking a... substantial number of points from Gryffindor, really," that Fred was aware of Snape's presence at all.

Experience had taught him that arguing with Snape never helped. Experience, however, was something that had always involved being fully clothed, not standing with his prick out in the breeze, and Snape's dark eyes darting toward it, much as he might try to disguise the fact. And Fred had never been one to back down from a challenge.

"Wouldn't you rather take something... _else_ substantial, instead?" he asked.

As it turned out, Snape would. It was an infinitely odd affair, pounding into Snape's bony but quite fit – and definitely hot – arse, but Fred discovered that it was far better than any wank by himself.

It did not, however, serve well to cool him down. Ah, well, there was always tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cruisedirector because I had a weird dream about this and she challenged me to write it.


End file.
